A last one
by Naerry-Owl
Summary: Sequel III


Es war kein abruptes Hochschrecken wie aus einem bösen Traum; es war auch kein taumelndes Erwachen wie nach zu wenig Schlaf. Es war vielmehr ein sanftes Locken, das sie fortholte aus ihrem Unterbewusstsein und zurück in die wirkliche Welt, in der sie eigentlich gar nicht sein wollte.

Obwohl… bei den seltsam zärtlichen Klängen, die da eben an ihr Ohr drangen, war sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, wo sie gerade lieber sein wollte.

Langsam richtete sich Resaya auf und warf ein wenig verwirrte Blicke in die Dunkelheit, die sie hier in ihrem Schlafzimmer umgab. So schön sich die Musik auch anhörte, so wunderte sie sich doch, woher diese kam. In all den Monaten – oder waren es schon Jahre? –, die sie nun hier bei Falir war, hatte sie nie etwas Vergleichbares gehört. Sie bezweifelte sogar, dass diese Barbaren so etwas wie Kunst überhaupt kannten, geschweige auszuüben in der Lage waren.

Sie war nicht einmal ganz sicher, welchem Instrument sie die Melodie zuordnen sollte. Eine Laute vielleicht? Eine Harfe? Was außerdem seltsam war, war die Tatsache, dass das Geräusch viel zu nah war. Hätte jemand in einem der anderen Zimmer musiziert, hätte sie das hier mit Sicherheit nicht so deutlich gehört. Selbst vom Garten herauf dürfte die Musik nicht so laut tönen. Wobei… immerhin war ihre Balkontüre offen…

Resaya stieg aus dem Bett, warf sich einen seidenen, tiefroten – wie sie diese Farbe verabscheute! – Morgenmantel übrig, der sie mehr schlecht als recht bedeckte und trat auf den Balkon, um dem Ursprung dieses schönen Spiels tiefer auf den Grund zu gehen.

Ein Herzinfarkt konnte sich kaum anders anfühlen, als sie rückwärts wieder in ihr Zimmer taumelte um erst einmal nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte sie in die Nacht hinaus, nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte. Das Lächeln, das sich dann aber auf ihre Züge zu schleichen suchte, war kaum zurück zu halten.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, Missy.", murmelte Salvéo beinahe sanft, aber sie konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. Und als sie erneut ins Freie trat, konnte sie es auch sehen, obwohl das blasse Licht des abnehmenden Mondes nicht besonders viel zu erkennen gab.

Resayas ursprünglicher Schock wandelte sich nun rasch in Erstaunen: „Wie bist du hier herauf gekommen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete eine Geste in Richtung des Geländers an. „Ich kann ganz gut klettern. Und ich hatte zufällig ein Seil dabei." Sie hörte, dass er wieder grinste.

Es war hell genug um sehen zu können, dass das Instrument, das sie auf diese wunderbare Weise aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte, in der Tat eine Harfe war. Außerdem konnte sie sehen, wie unverschämt perfekt seine Pose wieder einmal war: Er saß auf der Brüstung, ein Bein darauf gestellt, die Harfe auf dem Schoß.

„Du hast dir die Haare geschnitten.", stellte sie fest, weil es ihr im Augenblick das unverfänglichste Thema schien. „Ich…", begann sie dann, „wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Instrument beherrschst." Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie ihm das auch gar nicht zugetraut. Sie war ehrlich überrascht.

Er lächelte nur.

Die eigentliche Frage drängte sich Resaya schließlich doch auf: „Wieso sitzt du denn nun Harfe spielend auf meinem Balkon?"

Er antwortete nicht. Wie meistens, wenn es darum ging etwas von sich zu offenbaren.

„Willst du mich nicht hinein bitten? Ich bin sicher du frierst…" Sie ahnte, dass er wieder grinste, auch wenn es dieses Mal nicht hörbar war. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich nackt – was sie ja eigentlich auch fast war.

Einem Impuls folgend griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn vom Geländer. Anstatt ihn allerdings in ihr Gemach zu führen, wie sie es vorgehabt hatte, bemächtigte sich ihrer irgendeine dunkle Macht, sodass sie ihre Arme um ihn warf und ihre Lippen stürmisch auf seine presste.

Ein wenig verlegen löste sie sich ein paar Sekunden später wieder von ihm. Er lachte leise und schickte zu ihrer neuerlichen Überraschung noch einen Kuss hinterher.

Mit einem kaum vernehmlichen Räuspern und einer gehörigen Portion Selbstbeherrschung machte sie sich ein weiteres Mal von ihm los und nahm ihn nun mit sich in ihr Zimmer.

Als ob er schon sein Leben lang an diesem Ort ein und aus gehen würde, warf er sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auf ihr zerwühltes Bett und kuschelte sich in die Kissen.

„Ah, wie schön, hier ist es sogar noch warm!

Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht wecken. Komm doch her und schlaf einfach weiter…"

Das Angebot war mehr als verlockend. Allein der Gedanke an Salvéos Arme war wie eine Verheißung.

„Mir ist die Müdigkeit vergangen." Wie sollte sie auch nur eine Minute schlafen können, wenn er hier war? Wie könnte sie denn auch nur einen Augenblick dieser kostbaren Zeit mit _schlafen_ vergeuden?

Sie lehnte sich gegen den ausladend bestückten Toilettentisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn abwartend an. Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Sie musterten einander nur durch die Dunkelheit, durch die sie im Grunde gar nichts erkennen konnten. Schließlich streckte Salvéo die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Komm doch trotzdem her…", sagte er leise.

Es war ziemlich seltsam, wie wenig Spöttisches oder Überhebliches er heute bisher von sich gegeben hatte. Irgendwie verunsicherte Resaya das – es war so ungewöhnlich. Nach kurzem Zögern gehorchte sie seiner Aufforderung und kroch zu ihm auf die Matratze. Sie fühlte sich immer noch unwohl in ihrem Aufzug, doch das heftige Pochen ihres Herzens ließ sie diese Tatsache schnell vergessen. Salvéo fuhr ihr mit den Fingern durchs Haar und ließ diese dann in ihren Nacken wandern, damit er ihr Gesicht mit sanfter Gewalt dem seinen näher bringen konnte. Er legte seine Stirn an die Resayas und schloss die Augen. Die Geste drückte so viel Zuneigung aus, dass ihr fast schwindelig wurde. Sie wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel mit derlei Dingen umzugehen. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, und sie schloss ebenfalls die Augen, während sie die Hände an seine Taille legte.

Es kam Resaya vor wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie einfach so voreinander saßen ohne sich zu rühren und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Als Salvéo den Kopf hob, konnte sie den Schalk in seinen Augen tanzen sehen, und ein schiefes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. Er nahm ihre Hände und führte sie abwärts und nach vorne, bis sie bei seinem Gürtel anlangten.

„Soll das eine Aufforderung sein?", fragte Resaya trocken.

Er kicherte, sein Kopf schnellte nach vorne, und ehe sie sich versah, klebte sein Mund an ihrem Hals und erfahrene Zähne und eine heiße Zunge liebkosten ihre Haut.

Sie stöhnte auf. Das fühlte sich so unendlich viel besser an als von Falir berührt zu werden.

„Okay, ich verstehe…", murmelte sie leise lachend und ihre zitternden Finger begannen, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.

Er streifte die Seide von ihren Schultern, und einen Augenblick später flog das verhasste Kleidungsstück in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Einen Moment ließ er von ihr ab, um sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen, das dem Morgenmantel darauf Gesellschaft leisten durfte. Dann zog er sie heftig zurück in seine Arme und beschenkte sie mit dem leidenschaftlichsten Kuss, den sie je erlebt hatte. Die Welt schien den Atem anzuhalten, ihre Umgebung sich immer schneller werdend im Kreis zu drehen.

Sie hatte Salvéo seinerzeit als einen verzogenen Jungen kennengelernt, der nichts weiter konnte als Saufen und Vögeln. Die wenigen Male, die sie sich in den letzten Monaten gesehen hatten, hatten sie eines besseren belehrt. Und gerade jetzt warf sie all ihre Vorurteile über den Haufen. Das war kein kleiner, dummer Junge, der sie da festhielt. Das waren die Arme eines Mannes – jemandes, der sie beschützen wollte. Tränen suchten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen zu bahnen, aber Resaya gestattete es ihnen nicht. Sie hatte nicht vor den Anschein zu erwecken, sie sei tatsächlich schwach und schutzbedürftig – was genau das war, wie sie sich in diesem Augenblick fühlte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Salvéo denken könnte, er würde ihr irgendetwas bedeuten – oder dass sie ihn gar brauchen würde.

Nun ja… wahrscheinlich war es dafür zu spät. Sie beide sprachen nie viel über ihre Gefühle. Aber genau das machte sie beide auch empfänglich für die subtilsten Zeichen anderer. Er wusste mit Sicherheit ganz genau, was sie empfand und was sie brauchte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn bei sich haben wollte. Sonst würde er garantiert nicht immer wieder in irgendwelchen todesmutigen Aktionen sein Leben riskieren um ihr einen seiner nächtlichen Besuche abzustatten.

Trotz ihrer unsicheren, bebenden Hände hatten sie es gemeinsam schließlich geschafft auch das letzte Stück Stoff, das noch zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, fortzuschaffen. Zu Resayas Überraschung fiel Salvéo allerdings nicht augenblicklich über sie her. Im Gegenteil. Er zog sie nur ganz eng an sich, wickelte eine Leinendecke um ihrer beider Unterleiber und fuhr dann fort, sie hingebungsvoll zu küssen. Nichts weiter. Diese Nähe war auch berauschend genug: seine warme Haut auf ihrer, sein lauter Atem in ihrem Mund, seine durchaus vorhandene Erektion an ihrem Bauch. Es war perfekt. Und obwohl sie selbst überaus begierig darauf war herauszufinden, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, Salvéo in sich zu spüren, so wollte sie im Moment eigentlich gar nicht mehr. Und auch ihm schien ungewöhnlicher Weise nicht allzu viel daran zu liegen sie flach zu legen, wie er das bei seinen sonstigen Eroberungen immer so nett zu bezeichnen pflegte.

„Was treibst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn du nicht gerade an meiner Hausmauer hochkletterst?", fragte sie nach einer Weile leise, ohne sich dabei auch nur eine Winzigkeit von ihm zu entfernen.

Seine Lippen an ihren verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ich überlege, wie ich am besten bei dir einbreche." Und plötzlich wurde er sehr ernst. „Und ich plane deinen Ausbruch."

Nun wich Resaya doch etwas zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Was sollte sie darauf erwidern? Er wusste doch genauso gut wie sie, dass es unmöglich für sie war, Falir zu entkommen. Salvéo würde ihrer beider Leben riskieren…

„Warum?"

Seine auf einmal wütenden Augen bezichtigten sie ungeheuerlicher Dummheit.

„Warum nicht?", entgegnete er barsch. „Denkst du, ich halte Mordeq für eine solch wunderschöne Stadt, dass ich einfach zum Spaß jetzt schon fast ein Jahr hier bin?"

Soweit sie wusste, hatte es Salvéo seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr so lange an einem Ort gehalten. Sie schämte sich für ihre dämliche Frage. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Genauso wie er wusste, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand. Was immer das sein mochte.

Aber keiner von ihnen würde das je aussprechen, und das wussten sie ebenso.

Sie hauchte einen um Verzeihung bittenden Kuss an seine Lippen, und er erteilte ihr bereitwillig Absolution.

Resaya seufzte tief. „Ich wünschte, ich müsste morgen nicht wieder auf einen dieser schrecklichen Empfänge…"

Salvéo sagte nichts.

Sie hielten einander noch eine Zeit lang fest, bis schließlich die zunehmende Helligkeit nicht länger zu ignorieren war.

„Du solltest langsam gehen…", murmelte Resaya, und der Unmut und die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme waren nicht zu überhören. Er lachte nur. Doch dieses Mal klangen weder Spott noch Heiterkeit darin mit.

Salvéo löste sich von ihr und kroch aus dem Bett, sammelte seine Kleider und seine Harfe ein – wie schön wäre es, ihn noch einmal spielen zu hören – und verließ Resaya mit einem vielsagenden Zwinkern.

Ein fast schon verlangender Blick war es, den sie ihm hinterherwarf. Immer wenn er ging, hatte sie Angst, es könnte das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass sie sein überhebliches Grinsen gesehen oder sein spöttisches Lachen gehört hatte. Er sagte nie, ob er wiederkam. Wann er wiederkam. Doch irgendwie schienen sie doch beide ganz genau zu wissen, dass sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise nicht mehr ohne einander konnten.

Resaya wickelte sich in die Decke, die plötzlich sehr einsam war, und schloss die Augen in dem Versuch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, ehe ihre höfischen Pflichten sie wieder einnehmen würden.

Als die Tür zu ihrem Schlafgemach später aufflog, und die Zofen sie grob aus dem Bett scheuchten, war die Nacht nur mehr die blasse Erinnerung eines schönen Traumes in ihren Gedanken. Es war unvorstellbar, dass Salvéo wirklich bei ihr gewesen sein sollte.

Nun, ob auch immer er es gewesen war oder nicht: Jetzt holte sie der Alltag ein, und sie musste die zweifelhaften Aufmerksamkeiten der Dienerinnen geduldig über sich ergehen lassen.

Man hatte ein schweres, langes, tiefblaues Samtkleid für sie ausgesucht, ihre Haare wurden zu einer kunstvollen Frisur drapiert, ihr Gesicht angeblich vorteilhaft bemalt.

Wie sie das doch hasste! Aber Falir bestand eben auf diesen Aufzug…

Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihr ausnehmend hässliches Spiegelbild verließ sie mit einem Seufzen ihre Räumlichkeiten und fügte sich einmal mehr in ihr Schicksal.

Ein fröhliches Lächeln saß auf ihren Lippen, als sie den sonnendurchfluteten Park betrat, in dem sich die ersten Gäste des Tages zu versammeln begannen. Musikanten spielten in einer schattigen Laube. Frauen wie Männer betrachteten sie – oder besser ihre aufwändige Aufmachung – voller Bewunderung, während sie in der Gesellschaft nach Falir suchte.

„Da ist ja meine Schönheit!", rief er und breitete die Arme aus, um Resaya willkommen zu heißen.

Die Hausherrin zwang den freundlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht dort zu bleiben, wo er hingehörte. Was gar nicht so einfach war.

Sie ergriff Falirs Hände, ließ sich zu ihm ziehen und drückte ihm leise lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich grüße Euch, mein Gemahl."

Falir hob die Stimme: „Amüsiert euch, meine lieben Freunde!" Die Musik wurde lauter, ebenso wie die Leute, die sich nun lachend und tanzend zu kleinen und größeren Gruppen zusammengesellten. Es war eigentlich ein sehr schöner Tag; voller Sonne, voller Lebensfreude. Resaya versuchte, glücklich zu sein, und mit jeder Minute, die verging, verschwand Salvéo ein wenig mehr aus ihren Gedanken. Und das war auch gut so. Sie würde nicht leben können, wenn sie immer nur Hirngespinsten nachhing und sich nicht mit dem abfand, was sie nun einmal hatte.

Also mischte sie sich unter die Gäste, plauderte hier ein bisschen mit einer der Verwandten ihres Mannes, tanzte dort mit einem alten Berater und vergaß schon sehr bald, dass sie ja eigentlich gar keine Lust auf diese Maskerade hatte.

„Mylady, Ihr seht hinreißend aus!" Ein Junge, der nicht älter sein konnte als sechzehn, stand vor ihr und lächelte sie mit strahlenden Augen an. Er verneigte sich. „Tanzt Ihr mit mir?"

Nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte, nickte Resaya und folgte ihm zu den anderen Paaren. Keine Sekunde verging, in der sie seinen Blick nicht auf sich spürte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein ernst sein! Dieses Kind war mindestens zehn Jahre jünger als sie! Und doch schien er tatsächlich Gefallen an ihr gefunden zu haben.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte sie, während er sie herumwirbelte.

„Meryl." Er lächelte wieder. Nun ja, eigentlich hatte er damit ja nie wirklich aufgehört.

Sie nickte und wandte ihre Augen dann wieder von ihm ab. Sie wusste so gar nicht, was sie mit diesem jungen Mann sprechen sollte…

Als der Tanz endlich endete, war sie mehr als dankbar. Mit einer knappen Entschuldigung verabschiedete sie sich von dem Jungen und verschwand in dem inzwischen etwas überfüllten Garten.

Ihre Flucht wurde gebremst, als ihr Blick auf einen überaus auffällig gekleideten Neuankömmling fiel. Im ersten Moment wollte sie lachen über die lange, blau-grün schimmernde Pfauenfeder, die von seinem Hut bis fast zu seiner Taille hinab reichte. Dann wurden ihre Augen weit und ihr stockte der Atem, als sie unter der breiten Krempe sein Gesicht erkannte. War dieser Kerl denn komplett wahnsinnig? Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm hinüber gegangen und hätte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Eine richtig ordentliche, sodass sich alle nach ihm und seiner bunten Verkleidung umgedreht hätten.

Aber damit hätte sie wohl sein Todesurteil unterschrieben. Wenn Falir ihn hier entdeckte und erkannte, würde er ihn zweifelsohne hängen lassen. Also blieb sie nur stehen, wo sie war, starrte ihn an und das wissende Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er zog den Hut und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. Resaya konnte nicht im Ansatz leugnen, dass ihm die Höflingskluft durchaus stand – wie ihm eigentlich so ziemlich alles stand.

Er hatte das Haar im Nacken zusammengebunden. Über einem weißen Seidenhemd trug er eine blaue Samtweste, die ringsum in eine goldene Borte gefasst war. Um die Farben der Pfauenfeder perfekt einzufangen, war seine Kniebundhose aus grünem Samt; die schwarzen Stiefel aus feinstem Leder.

Resaya wollte gar nicht wissen, wo er sich die Kleider zusammengestohlen hatte!

Überaus amüsiert lächelnd kam er auf sie zu. Und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Das war Wahnsinn! Aber seine Augen blickten entschlossen und waren felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ihn sowieso niemand erkennen würde. Niemand außer ihr.

Als er vor ihr stand, bot er ihr seine Hand, die sie trotz der laut schreienden Stimme in ihrem Kopf nur allzu bereitwillig annahm. Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, was sie ernsthaft erstaunte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er die steifen Hoftänze beherrschte. Und genau so war es auch. Er missbrauchte die Musik ganz einfach für seine eigenen Zwecke, die keinerlei Rücksicht auf nebenstehende Paare nahmen. Wild, wie er bisweilen zu sein pflegte, fegte er mit ihr durch die Menge, und Resaya konnte gar nicht anders als laut zu lachen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erblickte sie ein oder zweimal Meryls Gesicht, das vor Wut und Enttäuschung ganz verzerrt war. Dieser Junge schien allen Ernstes ein Auge auf sie geworfen zu haben. So in Pech, dass sie leider verheiratet war. Sie ließ sich von Salvéos ausgelassenem Treiben anstecken, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich mitreißen. Mit einem Mal liebte sie nichts mehr, als Falirs kleine Gartenparty.

Salvéo gab sie erst wieder frei, als sie schon beide nach Luft schnappten. Lachend führte er sie weg von der größten Masse. Sie spürte selbst, wie ihre Augen glitzerten und leuchteten. Sie fühlte sich überglücklich, und einmal mehr hatte sie das ihrem einstigen Reisegefährten zu verdanken.

„Du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt, weißt du das?", bemerkte Resaya, als sie die Gesellschaft hinter sich gelassen hatten, und sie wieder halbwegs atmen konnte.

Er grinste nur. Wie immer.

Sie fragte sich, wie riskant es wohl war, sich von den anderen abzusetzen – alleine mit einem jungen Mann.

Salvéo sah sich kurz um, setzte einen vielsagenden, für Resayas Geschmack bei weitem zu verführerischen Blick auf und zog sie dann, wie sie es fast schon befürchtet hatte, wieder in seine Arme.

Wütend drückte sie rasch eine Hand auf seinen Mund, als er sich herabbeugte um sie zu küssen. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?", fuhr sie ihn an, wobei ihr im selben Augenblick klar wurde, dass er einen solchen wahrscheinlich nie besessen hatte.

Sein Lachen wurde von ihrer Hand erstickt, aber er dachte nicht im Traum daran, sie wieder loszulassen. Schließlich seufzte er aber, verdrehte die Augen – was wohl so viel heißen sollte wie „Na schön, ich beherrsche mich ja." – und befreite sich mit sanfter Gewalt von Resayas Fingern. „Und? Gehen wir jetzt?"

Sie starrte ihn schon wieder an. Irgendwie wurde ihr das heute zur Gewohnheit.

Wütend versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle.", entgegnete sie nur tonlos. Er hätte sie bereits in der Nacht fortbringen können, als er mit ihr nach Essedum geflogen war. Aber sie hatten beide gewusst, dass es sinnlos war. Dass Falir sie jagen und töten würde. Es war Resaya nicht ganz klar, was jetzt anders sein sollte!

Für sie selbst wäre es ihr wohl egal, ob sie den Rest ihrer Tage in diesem Gefängnis oder tot fristete, aber für Salvéo… Er war noch so jung. Und er liebte das Leben – das liebte sie an ihm.

„Lass mich los, Salvéo. Wir werden nirgendwo hingehen." Ihr Blick wurde traurig. „Dass du immer alles verderben musst. Ich hatte mich wirklich gefreut, dich hier zu sehen, auch wenn das allein schon die pure Dummheit ist! Aber ich werde nicht fliehen. Ich werde Falir nicht noch einen Grund mehr geben, dir nach dem Leben zu trachten."

Seine Augen sprachen Bände von Zorn, Resignation und verletztem Stolz. Aber er ließ sie los; schüttelte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich habe Lust ewig zu warten?" Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig, aber sie spürte trotzdem, dass sie ihm weh getan hatte.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Das sollst du auch nicht."

Er riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und warf ihn fort. Dass er nicht auch noch darauf herum trampelte, war alles. Fast befürchtete sie schon er würde sie schlagen, oder noch schlimmer: einfach gehen. Er tat aber nichts dergleichen. Einzig sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut und Schmerz. Doch da war noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick, von dem sie wusste, dass er es niemals aussprechen würde, egal was sie sagen oder tun mochte.

„Missy…", sagte er nur. Ein einziges Wort, das so viel Liebe und so viel Hass zugleich in sich barg, wie Resaya es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„My Lady!" Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Meryl stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihnen im Garten, eine blanke Klinge in der Hand.

„Was… Meryl, steck dein Schwert wieder ein! Das wird nicht nötig sein!", erklärte sie nachdrücklich. Der Ausdruck des Jungen verriet, dass er nicht im Traum daran dachte, ihrer Anweisung Folge zu leisten. Er nahm Salvéo seinen ausgelassenen Tanz mit Resaya offenbar immer noch übel. Der Anblick, der sich ihm hier nun bot, die Vertrautheit, mit der Salvéo und Resaya einander gegenüber standen, musste wohl weitere Missgunst schüren.

Und natürlich ließ sich Salvéo provozieren. „Sie ist keine Lady." Mit einer Bewegung, die zu schnell war um sie nachzuvollziehen, riss er einen Dolch aus seinem hohen Stiefel und stürzte auf Meryl los.

Resaya wollte schreien, die Wachen rufen, Salvéo helfen – doch sie tat einfach gar nichts. Sie war vollkommen unfähig sich zu bewegen. Wie konnte jemand, der schon Schlachten geschlagen hatte, so dermaßen nutzlos sein? Der Samt auf ihren Schultern wurde so schwer, dass sie ihn sich am liebsten vom Leib gerissen hätte.

Meryl war kein guter Kämpfer. Wahrscheinlich war es das erste Mal, dass er dieses Schwert überhaupt aus der Scheide geholt hatte.

Aber Salvéos Waffe besaß sehr viel weniger Reichweite, und diese Tatsache entschied den kleinen Kampf innerhalb der ersten paar Minuten. Oder hatte er Stunden gedauert?

Wie aus furchtbar weiter Ferne hörte Resaya ihre eigene Stimme, die kreischte, und schrie und weinte, als sich das Schwert in Salvéos Seite bohrte. Wenigstens versagten ihre Beine ihr dieses Mal nicht den Dienst, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie schließlich an die Seite ihres gefallenen Helden gelangt war. Sie wusste auch nicht, welche Macht sich ihrer bemächtigte, als sie ihm den Dolch aus den schwach gewordenen Fingern riss und zielgenau in die Brust des überraschten Jungen warf. Sie hoffte, nein, sie betete, dass er tot war!

„Salvéo…", schluchzte sie, wusste nicht, wo ihre zitternden Hände zuerst hin fassen sollten. Seine schönen, gestohlenen Kleider waren ruiniert. Überall war Blut…

Sie hielt sein Gesicht fest und beugte sich tief über ihn. „Salvéo… Bitte…" Es gab eigentlich nichts zu sagen. Beide wussten sie, dass in diesem Moment alle Fluchtpläne ihren Zweck verloren, und dennoch: „Ich gehe mit dir fort, ich verspreche es dir, und wenn wir ein Leben lang davon laufen müssen, es ist mir vollkommen egal! Du hörst mir mal wieder überhaupt nicht zu! Salvéo! Du kannst mich in alle deine Kneipen und Bordelle schleppen, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht beklagen, und dann fliegen wir mit geklauten Ballons zu den Inseln…"

Das feuchte Blut, das an seinen kraftlosen Fingern klebte, brachte sie zum Schweigen, als sie es auf ihrer Wange spürte. Er lächelte. Spöttisch und überheblich. Wie immer. Resaya hat das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit all der Trauer, all dem Leid, all dem Schmerz. Weinen half nicht einmal ansatzweise, auch wenn sie sich damit schon alle erdenkliche Mühe gab.

Sie liebte ihn! Sie liebte ihn doch…! Ob er das wusste? Sie zwang sich in seine noch immer so schönen Augen zu sehen. Ja, er wusste es.

Die Hand wanderte ihren Hals entlang, über ihre Schulter hinab, bis sie auf ihrer rechten Brust liegen blieb, und aus seinem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen. „Ich habe dich nicht ein einziges Mal gefickt, weißt du das, Missy?" Es klang auch nicht, als würde er das bereuen.

Nicht einmal wütend konnte sie mehr sein über seine nicht vorhandenen Manieren. Sie lachte nur und weinte. Weinte, weinte… während Salvéos Hand von ihrem Körper fiel und sein allgegenwärtiges Grinsen erlosch, wie Resaya es sich doch immer gewünscht hatte. Jetzt wünschte sie nichts sehnlicher, als es wieder zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile, von der sie nicht auch nur ahnte, wie lange sie gedauert haben mochte, ließ sie den wunderschönen Leib des kleinen Balges, das ihr Leben gegeben hatte, zurück.

Angewidert riss sie sich den Samt herunter und suchte den Hut, den Salvéo zuvor weggeworfen hatte. Er war wirklich übertrieben. Und gestohlen.

Trotzdem setzte sie ihn auf, was sicherlich ziemlich lächerlich aussah, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ansonsten nur ein seidenes Unterkleid trug. Ohne das schreckliche Anwesen, das ihr den einzigen Menschen, den sie auf dieser Welt noch gehabt hatte, schlussendlich auch entrissen hatte, noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, klettere sie über die Hecke, die den Garten umsäumte und verließ Falirs Hof. Sicherlich würde sich in Mordeqs Kneipen mit ein wenig Gesang und etwas Körpereinsatz Geld verdienen lassen…


End file.
